A New Name
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: It's the end of prom night, and Rhonda and Curly lie awake in Rhonda's bedroom. With a new world comes a new nickname. After all, Curly couldn't stay "Curly" forever, and he doesn't really like his real name...mainly fluffy CxR as an apology to a certain person who did not appreciate my darker version of the relationship. Please review!


**A/N: OK, not mentioning any names here, but a certain person felt that my story "Stylish Stockholm Syndrome" ruined and denounced the Rhonda/Curly relationship. No doubt some may agree, but it was mainly a "Curly snapping" situation. But nevertheless, I decided to write, for compensation and as an apology for my short temper towards this person, another story. It probably sucks, but I tried to make it more of a sweet little moment between these two, taking place after their last prom...and some after-prom sex. Enjoy!**

"You're beautiful."

"You're a freak...but I still love you."

They were lying in bed when this exchange happened. They'd had some fun earlier, but neither was tired enough to sleep afterwards. There was a brief silence.

Eighteen-year-old Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd sighed, nestling closer to her only secret. "Sorry if I seemed a little distracted. It's prom night. Tomorrow we're going to tell everyone about us. I'm just getting so nervous about it."

Thaddeus Gammelthorpe wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "Babe, don't be nervous." he soothed. "If you're that scared, let me do the talking."

It had been two months since the long-time stalker and victim had started secretly dating. Rhonda had been adamant they didn't tell anyone until after school ended, in which they'd only tell their close friends and those they'd been around since elementary school. They'd understand. Maybe it was the champagne Rhonda had had that first night when he pulled her up to a bedroom where they made out – only made out, because date rape was not on the list of this stalker – but that was what started a deeply satisfying and passionate relationship.

Rhonda scoffed. "Please. If I was scared, I wouldn't have let you talk me into telling anyone until after we're an elderly married couple. Or never." She suddenly looked up at him through dark brown eyes. "So...what are you planning to call yourself outside of school?" Throughout elementary school, everyone had called the boy 'Curly', and the name never really faded.

"I'm not using my real name." Thad said firmly. "What kind of person gives their kid my name?"

Rhonda giggled. "Someone who knows their son's going to make elementary school history. And high school, after that time you pretended to take me hostage last year."

"Aw, Rhonda baby, you promised you wouldn't bring that up after we started dating." her boyfriend whined. "You said you'd forgiven me."

Rhonda laughed. "I have. So if you're not using your real name, what's it gonna be?"

"Hmmm...what do you think of Tyro?"

Rhonda burst out laughing. "What the...where'd you get that name?"

The boy shrugged. "I was thinking _Game Of Thrones. _Tyrion was always my favourite character."

"How can you like that show?" Rhonda exclaimed. "It's so gross. Everyone's dying or impregnating family members." Finally, she smiled. "So you want me to call you Tyro from now on?"

"Yes!" 'Tyro' said with his old manic grin. "Come on, it just screams awesomeness!"

Rhonda laughed. "Either you went off your meds, or you really have something for the Tyrion guy...he's the dwarf?" Her boyfriend nodded. "As long as you don't call me by his wife's name, I'll deal with your name. Tyro."

"Thank you, my beauty. Sansa." he teased.

Rhonda pulled him into another kiss. "Don't you think you have enough names for me already?" she teased.

Tyro counted them off. "Let's see...angel, princess, love goddest, babe, sweetheart, siren, beauty, dream, love...no, I think I have room for a few more."

Finally, a wave of tiredness overwhelmed Rhonda. She yawned. Tyro pulled her closer. "You want a lullaby?" he offered.

Rhonda chuckled sleepily. "You're such a romantic. A total Lothario."

"And you love it. So do you?"

Rhonda knew he knew the answer. "You know the one."

She closed her eyes, letting the voice of her boyfriend, once her crazy stalker and now her gentle but passionate lover, wash over her. He was singing a Britney Spears pop song, but making it soft and sweet, just as he always was to her. "C_razy, but it feels alright...baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night..."_

**If you liked it, if you hated it, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Oh, and I don't own _Hey Arnold, Game Of Thrones, _or _You Drive Me Crazy._**


End file.
